


A Chance Meeting

by Talulaskye



Category: Call of Cthulhu (Roleplaying Game), Internet Remix, call of cthulhu masks of nyarlathotep
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27586589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talulaskye/pseuds/Talulaskye
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	A Chance Meeting

“And right here is where you will be working.”

The man gestured to a small open room with a desk, a bookshelf, and a chair. 

“Your supplies will come in shortly, and you’ll start working officially tomorrow.”

Johnny stepped inside the room and placed a few books down on the desk. 

“Thank you for your help. It's greatly appreciated.”

“No problem. Everyone’s got to learn the ropes somehow.”

“Of course.” 

Johnny was looking around the room when he noticed next door a room with an actual door, and much fancier than his small open cubical. 

“Excuse me, if you don’t mind me asking, what is that room?”

The man stared at what Johnny was pointing at and gave a sour look. 

“Oh, that’s Shosenburg’s office. Miss Rebecca Shosenburg. She’s a reporter and a hardworking one at that too. However major temper that women. You can say one thing, and she is cool as a cucumber, the next it looks like smoke is coming out of her ears.” 

“Hmm, interesting. Is she good at her job?”

“Well of course she is! It’s why she got that fancy room after all. She has many articles in the New York Times, all the time. She might have a temper but her work is good.” 

“Well, I should go introduce myself especially since we will be office neighbors.”

The man put a hand on Johnny’s shoulder to stop him. 

“I don’t think that’s a bright idea, Reportman. She never takes visitors, even people she works with, unless it’s the boss.” 

Johnny brushed off his arm. 

“Oh she can’t be that bad, plus a small introduction is all I want to give. I'll be in and out.”

“Whatever you say, Reportman. I’ll be in the breakroom if you need anything.”

The man gave a wave before heading off, leaving Johnny alone in front of the door. He stared at it for a few seconds hearing what sounded like fingers on a typewriter from the other side. He knocked on the door. He could hear a muffled voice.

“Who is it?”

“Johnny, Johnny Reportman. I'm new here and I just wanted to say hello.”

There’s a moment of silence before the door opens in front of him. Standing there is a black woman, a few inches shorter than him. Her hair is longer than the trending looks. She’s wearing a blouse with a vest on top and a long skirt with back heels.

“Rebecca Shosenburg, nice to meet ya. You said your name was Johnny Reportman right?”

“Umm yes, that’s me.”

Johnny was stunned. For a reporter, she was one fine lady.

“Great, is that all? I got a big case I’m working on, so if you don’t mind--”

“What’s the case?”

“Excuse me?”

“You mentioned there was a case, what’s the case.”

Rebecca gave an eye roll and sighed. 

“Alright you're new so I’ll let it slide. Come on in but make it quick. And lock the door behind ya won’tcha.” 

Johnny stepped into the office room. It was much nicer than his with a big old oak desk, cupboards, and bookshelves, even extra chairs for visitors. 

“Nice place you got.”

“Come. Sit Reportman, I haven’t got much time.”

She gestured to the chair in front of her desk, and Reportman walked over and sat down. Rebecca made her way behind and sat in a chair. She pulled up a newspaper article and pushed it towards him. 

“Oh I read this, it happened only a few days ago. It was a murder right?”

“Yes, yes it was.”

“But that report was made already, did the clubhouse find something else out?”

Rebbeca scoffed. 

“If anyone figured out anything it definitely wasn’t the clubhouse.”

“Why do you say that--”

Suddenly there is a knock on the door. The two of them turn towards the noise.

“Who is it?”

“Adolph Ochs.”

Rebecca’s eyes grew wide, and her face was in fear.

“Shit. Quick take these books.”

Rebecca shoves the books on Johnny’s lap. 

“Wait, who and why?”

“It’s the boss you dingus, and just do as I say.”

“Alright, uh where do these go?”

“Closest bookshelf to the left, second shelf.”

Johnny hurried over and started stacking books on the shelf. He didn’t have a clue what was going on, but by Rebecca’s urgency, it seemed important. Rebecca scurried around storing newspaper articles in draws. 

“Rebecca?”

“Yes! One moment!”

Johnny walked over to Rebecca. 

“Well, now what?”

Rebecca looked around and spotted the desk. 

“Go under the desk.”

“What--”

“Just do it.”

Johnny wasn’t going to try and backtalk Rebecca now, he hurried around the desk and got under the table, careful to not make a sound. He could hear the door open. 

“So sorry about that Mr. Ochs is there something you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Not particularly just wanted to see how you were doing mind if I come in?”

“No, not at all.”

Johnny could hear the door close behind Mr. Ochs. He could see Rebecca make his way around the desk and stand behind the chair. She held up one finger for him to see to tell him to be quiet. 

“So Miss Shosenburg, what have you been up to?”

“Oh just looking over articles and typing up the newspaper as you can see.” 

Johnny could tell just by her speaking that something was off.

“Mind if I look?”

“Well it would better if you looked at the full article once I was done--”

There were a few seconds of silence before Mr. Ochs spoke.

“Miss Shosenburg.”

“Yes, Mr. Ochs.”

“Didn’t I tell you before not to look into this case?”

“Yes but I think I got a lead--”

“Shosenburg, that’s not the point.”

“But the police haven’t done anything about it, and these keep on happening, innocent people’s lives in danger and--”

There was a loud sound and Johnny knew that Rebecca got hit. He could see that Rebecca lost her footing but she readjust herself. 

“The last time I checked, Miss Shosenburg, you’re a reporter, not a detective. I’ve even offered you this space because of all your hard work, and now you disobey me. If you weren’t so good at your job you would be fired by now, do you understand how lucky you are?” 

“Yes sir.”

Mr. Ochs cleared his throat.

“Now I believe you don’t need this now do you?”

Johnny could hear paper being ripped. Adrenaline was running through his veins.

“Well look at the time, I, unfortunately, have somewhere to be. I wish we could have talked more, Miss Shosenburg, but that will have to be saved for another time. Have a good day.”

There was a click as the door opened and shut behind him. Rebecca sighed out of relief but slammed a fist on the table.

“You can come out from there now.” 

Johnny got out from under the table. He dusted himself off and straightened his suit. He looked up at Rebecca and saw on the right side of her face red, and slowly bruising. 

“What the hell is up with that man!”

“Shush, he might still hear you, and it’s just a small smack. I'll be fine.”

“Yeah right! Your face is starting to bruise and I saw you lose your balance under the table. Who in this day and age just smacks a woman for no reason? Look, I'll go get some ice, you stay right here.”

Before Rebecca could even respond he was already out the door. A few minutes passed before the door re-opened and Johnny was back with a small bag of ice in hand. Rebecca had sat down in her chair and started typing on her typewriter again.

“Are you really going back to work after that?”

She ignored his question. He gave a sigh, but walked over to the desk and slid the bag of ice over to her.

“Wouldn’t want that pretty face to get damaged.”

Rebecca looked up and saw Johnny gave a wink. She rolled her eyes in response.

“Thanks.”

The two sat in the room for a couple of minutes. Johnny’s adrenaline went down a bit and he was studying the room. There were bookshelves full of all kinds of books, filing cabinets with which he could only assume were full of reports or newspaper articles.

“So, sorry if this is a touchy subject, but does he do that often?”

Rebecca sighed and stopped typing. 

“No he doesn’t, only when he is really angry or when I study these cases.”

“Well, that’s not very professional. Why don’t you report it?”

“You think anyone would believe a Jewish woman?”

“You’re Jewish?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh well... you’re a very, pretty Jewish woman.”

Rebecca grabbed a newspaper and whacked him on the head with it.

“Ow! I was giving a compliment!”

“Not the time, and I don’t need your flattery, now why are you still here, you’ve seen enough haven't you?”

Rebecca went back to typing.

“Why am I still here? You just got hurt. I want to make sure you’re okay!” 

“I don’t need a man protecting me, thank you very much.”

Johnny was silent and he was getting heated. It seemed like no matter what he did she just pushed his words to the side. He looked up and saw Rebecca was still continuing to type. The clicks on the typewriter were loud and only irritated him more until he had enough. 

“Will you stop typing for one goddamn second!”

Rebecca paused and looked up at Johnny. 

“I swear, do you even pay attention to what people are saying’ around you! That people care about you? Why, even when you’re hurt all you do is work! Do you even prioritize yourself first at all? When was the last time you treated yourself to a nice meal, a night on the town, a vacation?”

Rebecca’s face changed from complacent to pure anger.

“Because I don’t have the time! Unlike you who has had probably every opportunity since at birth, I had to fight my way here! Each day, I have to prove to myself and everyone else I'm not just some woman, that can be stepped on by all these men! I have to work so goddamn hard just to get more voices to be heard. No one takes me seriously around here, and everyone just thinks I’m a hot headed, Jewish, black woman and that’s it!”

“Oh, you think I got handed this job for free! I had to work to get here too! Everyone had high expectations of me because my dad was a doctor, everyone said ‘I was gonna be just like him,’ but look at me now! I’m a reporter, not a doctor! And before you asked, I didn’t have Dad’s money for anything. I was kicked out of the house at the age of 18 and living off what I could ever since then, I’m lucky to be where I’m at today with a nice job, apartment, and a decent amount of money! So don’t say I had every opportunity handed to me, because that is a bold-faced lie! I’ve been through hell and back to get where I am today.”

The two stood in silence breathing heavily. The realization of what Johnny said hit him in the face like a ton of bricks. He slumped down in his chair, guilt appearing on his face. He rubbed his face in his hands and brushed through his hair.

“Johnny, I’m sorry I didn’t know.” 

“No no, I lost my temper, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that. Just old wounds hit hard.”

“Still, it’s my fault for assuming.”

“Look, it’s no big deal we’ve both been through a lot apparently, let’s not rub salt in the old wound.”

“Are you sure?”

Johnny laughed under his breath. 

“Look at you, are you trying to be the doctor now?”

“I just want to make sure you’re okay?”

“Using my words against me huh, I must be a hypocrite then.”

“You’re not a hypocrite, I just lit a fire under you that I shouldn’t have.”

“Look Rebecca, I'm sorry for what I said, it wasn’t right. We both had our fair share of problems.”

The two sat in silence not knowing what else to say. A few seconds passed, then minutes, and then what felt like an hour. Rebecca opened a draw under her desk and pulled out two drinks, and passed one over to Johnny. 

“What’s this?”

“Orange Juice, supposed to be good for the eyes, drink up.” 

Johnny took a sip of it. It was watery and sweet but overall not bad. Johnny gulped down the rest of the drink before setting it back down on the table.

“Now let’s see here.”

Johnny leaned in his chair and looked at Rebecca.

“What are you--”

“I see a hardworking, intelligent, kind, stubborn, hotheaded, beautiful, and lovely woman sitting before me. Hmm, guess you’re right. That drink does help with your eyes.” 

Rebecca smiled, and couldn’t help but let out a laugh that Johnny soon joined in after. 

“That’s not how it works you dingus!”

“How would you know? Are you some type of doctor?”

“Maybe I am!” 

The two kept on laughing, having to wipe tears from their eyes. It was something they both needed after the heated discussion. The two slowly settled down as they wiped even more tears from their eyes.

“Okay now, your turn.”

“What?”

“It’s your turn what do you see.”

Rebecca took a sip of her drink and looked towards Johnny. 

“I see a caring, kind, youthful, emotional, intelligent, determined, flirtatious, but charming man sitting before me.”

“Oh, so you think I’m charming, hmm?”

Johnny had a sly smile on his face. 

“I just said the same thing you did nothing special.”

Rebecca threw the empty bottle at Johnny which he catched and tossed back to her.

“Nice try. So here is an idea, to make up for my behavior from earlier, How about I treat you to dinner? I know a nice place not too far from here. It will be my treat, what do you say?”

“You don’t have to make up for your behavior, you're fine.”

“Okay, then how about because you work yourself to death, and I think it’s time for you to relax and enjoy yourself a bit more, hmm?”

Rebecca pondered for a moment tapping her nails on the desk. 

“Fine, it's a deal, what time?”

“How about now?”

“What, but if I leave now I’ll get in trouble.”

“Well, then you can just blame it on me, call it a rookie mistake.”

He gave a wink and held out his hand. 

She rolled her eyes, but agreed. She gathered her things and grabbed Johnny’s hand as they exited the office. Rebecca locked the door to the office as the two headed out. 

“So Shosenburg, when do I get one of those fancy keys?”


End file.
